Yuki Hakuchō
Yuki Hakuchō '(雪白鳥, ''Hakuchō Yuki, Lit. "Snowflake Swan") is a Soul that lives in Rukongai's District Ushinawa Sōgen''' (失わ草原,'' Lost Prairie''). She saved 6th Division's Lieutenant Giriko Kuchiki from a Hollow that attacked her district by using her unique abilities. She was later recruited as an official Support Force for the Gotei 13 Appearance Yuki has long purple hair that is kept down, she has a few pins in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face, except for a strand of hair that takes a 'zigzag' look. She has rather keen eyes, her eyes being brown. Yuki wears a red kimono ''with flower patterns. She wears white ''geta ''(traditional japanese shoes). After she joined forces with the Gotei 13, she wore a short shihakushō that goes only goes a little below her waist, as well as a red ''obi. She wore a tantō ''with dark purple handle and green sheath. Its ''tsuba ''is a rectangular one with drawings of swans, a reference to her name. Personality :'Yuki :' ''"What is this?" :Noriko: ''"It's a shihakusho!"'' :Yuki :'' "It' s too short. It reveals too much of me!"'' :Noriko: "Come on, it's just a bit short. Apart from that, you'll look awesome, just like me!" :Yuki:'' "I don't wanna look like you!"'' :— Yuki and Noriko discussing Yuki's new outfit. Yuki revealed herself as an emotionless and cold person, with a meaningless approach to life, due to being an orphan. She was a distant person and prefered to do her own things and think her own than being guided or guiding someone else. She was also frightening and had a big presence in the districts, even though she wasn't tall or scary-looking. After she fought alongside the Shinigami, she opened her mind, being able to feel love from others, as well as understanding what friendships mean in one's life. She was, although, very intrigued with how others socialized and spent a lot of time researching and reading about how to be friends with others. She started gaining girly interests and tastes, but always with a clueless and blank expression on her face. She was teached to use a sword and got to explain to the Shinigami her powers, as well as learning about theirs. Equipment Tantō: She has a tantō ''with a dark purple handle and green sheath, with an adorned ''tsuba ''with drawings of swans. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Speed and Strength:' She was able to keep up with a Lieutenant-level Shinigami like Giriko Kuchiki, as well as putting herself in the middle of a fainted person and a Hollow's fist, stopping it with her own hands. Enhanced Endurance: Yuki's resistance to both physical, mental and environmental difficulties are very impressive. She showed to have a vast number of resources to endure in battle. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: With the training given to her by the Captains of the 10th and 2nd Division, she learned how to manage a tantō ''and to hold herself in battle with a weapon, not resorting exclusively to her unique skills. '''Wind Magic:' Unlike Shinigami's Kidō, Yuki is able to use a special type of Arts, hers controlling wind element attacks. She can also infuse her sword with this ability, improving its cutting strength, being able to cut through rock easily. *'Kazekage' (風影, Wind Shadow): Yuki makes a hand sign (one hand pointing up, another down, with the palms touching) generates a massive wind gust that is able to catch several opponents and make them float for brief seconds, until they're cut a lot of times. * 'Tetsu-fū '(鉄風, Iron Wind): By making a fast movement of her index finger, 'drawing' a straight line in someone's body (from faw away), Yuki can create a wind barrage that cuts deeply the part of the body. She was seen being able to cut through a Hollow's hand and mask with this technique. *''More coming soon...''